The Black Dawn
by Deeep Sea
Summary: AU What if Kushina was sealed within Naruto? This small difference changes everything. Naruto leaves Konoha in order to find a better future, a better life. This small change allows Naruto to grow in a way nobody expects.
1. Prologue

This is my first ever try at a fanfiction and this is a response to Pokemaster12's challenge. Just so that everybody knows...

I do not own Naruto it is by Misashi Kishimoto however I do own a key chain... and necklace.. and a.. but enough about this on the story!

* * *

><p><p>

Minato appeared in the room with a yellow flash.

"Kushina, please. You have to give Naruto to me."

"God Dammit Minato! Just reseal it into me." cried Kushina

"Kushina, you know that won't work. The Kyubi No Yoki must be sealed into a new-borned baby."

"Kushina, listen to me. I have to do this for the village," exclaimed Minato.

"Hurry, I don't have much time left due to the Shiki Fuin. I have to do it now, Kushina. Hurry and give me Naruto."

"Why can't you use someone else's baby then, Minato?" yelled Kushina while holding Naruto protectively towards her chest.

"Kushina, you know that I can't let anybody else's family suffer for the village and beside that man with the orange mask is Uchiha Madara… I have a feeling that only Naruto can stop him."

"Damn it, Minato. What's the point of all this then? One of us needs to live so that we can watch him grow up, take care of him, and all of the many other things that a parent would do!" yelled Kushina.

All of a sudden, Minato's face brightened and a small smile appeared on his face.

"That's it Kushina, you will be with our son!"

"What do you mean, Minato? We're both dying!" exclaimed Kushina with a pained expression.

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

>Minato approached Naruto while drawing a Shiki Fuujin(Eight Trigram Style Seal) on his stomach.<p>When Kushina saw Minato applying the seal on Naruto's stomach, she started to question Minato's plan.<p>

"Kushina, listen to me, okay?" Minato calmly said.

"Ok, fine. What do you want me to do then?"

"I need you to ready your chakra chains."

After he was done with the seal, he used the Shiki Fuin to cut the Kyuubi's soul out of it's chakra.

"Hurry up and absorb the chakra, Kushina!"

All of a sudden, chains of chakra came out of Kushina's back and headed towards to where Kyuubi's chakra was at.

The chains dragged the chakra towards her and she slowly absorbed it.

"Arrgg!"

"Kushina, are you alright?" Minato yelled to his wife. "Hurry up Minato! What were you planning to do?"

"I'm going to seal you in Naruto as the new Kyuubi so that you can always protect him. When you can, please tell him that I will always love him and that I'll miss both of you always."

Kushina finally realized what he was going to do…

But before she could say anything, Minato went through a few handsigns and before she blacked out, she managed to hear Minato say some of his last words to her.

"I love you Kushina and I always will… Good-Bye"

When Kushina finally woke up she found that she was alone… 

When Sarutobi Hiruzen arrived with several Anbu at the site where Kushina was supposed to give birth, he saw the bodies of several Anbu and his wife.

When he heard the sounds of a baby crying, he saw the bodies of his successor and his wife surrounding a blonde hair boy with three whiskers on either cheeks.

Sarutobi then realized how much the baby looked like his father.

"What you see here is a S-Class secret." Sarutobi said to the Anbu guards.

"Hai!" replied the Anbu.

But then he noticed that there was a seal on the baby's stomach and realized that the seal meant that he was the new jinchuriki…

* * *

><p><p>

Loved it? Hated it? Want to worship me or just point some mistake I made on purpose to fool you then just write a review.

Edit: Finally figured out how to make the spacers show up.


	2. Acknowledgement

This is the response to pokemaster12's challenge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I might grow tired of typing this so get this through your heads...

* * *

><p><p>

It was a normal day like no other. The towns people were out shopping, visiting neighbors, or just walking around without a care in the world. The streets were filled with normal happy conversations, nothing was amiss.

But as soon as the young blond boy that was no older than three was spotted walking down the streets, all conversations stopped. And instead the populace began starting and whispering harsh comments about the boy to their neighbor.

At first glance there was nothing special about the boy other than the fact that he had golden blond hair and three whisker marks on either sides of his cheeks. He had blue eyes looked extremely deep and piercing, a look that was did not look like it should belonged to someone this young.

His white tee-shirt had an orange fire symbol on that front, he also had on a pair of green cargo shorts. Other than the fact that his clothing look like they needed a good wash or two he looked like any normal boy wandering the streets at this time.

With his head looking down to avoid the eyes that were glaring at him, filled with hatred and spite, Naruto kept walking.

His body and steps spoke of his true feelings, his fear and sadness, for being hated for reasons that he did not knew about.

He didn't even bother to look up even when people began talking even louder about him.

He was used to it, the fact that for some reason everybody called him a "demon" or a "demon child" whenever he would walk through town.

His cobalt-blue eyes were filled with sadness and confusion because he knew that he wasn't a demon but couldn't figure out why they hated him so much when he never did anything to them.

* * *

><p><p>

He was weak from hunger and was tired from lack of sleep doing all the chores at the orphanage.

Naruto was finally finished.

He was his way back to the orphanage. Hopefully the old man with the funny hat would be there today...

Whenever he would ask the old man with the funny hat why those people would that, the old man's eyes would harden whenever he asked about it so he stopped trying to ask the old man when he was already so nice to him...

But still... Naruto would always try to believe and forgive the people like the old man said...

It never made the pain any easier to handle though. For as long as Naruto could remember the old man would visit him every week with some of the people with the funny masks every time.

But unfortunately things don't always go as planned.

His clothing practically screamed _target_ after all...

* * *

><p><p>

While Naruto was walking back towards the orphanage, some kids were walking down the same road he was using.

With a gleam in their eyes they looked up to their guardian for permission for whatever they were going to do to the boy.

When the the man nodded to give his approval, the three kids ran toward Naruto.

They pushed him down then they started kicking him with all the strength they could muster.

Naruto tried to fight back, but he just didn't have the strength to fight back or run away.

"Why? You doing this?" cried Naruto. Tears started running down his face going pass the three whisker marks on either of his cheeks.

Hoping to gain the approval of their guardian they started to yell at the blond boy,

"You're just a demon! You don't deserve to even to even live!" yelled the three boys when they grew tired of kicking him.

They looked towards the man. When he gave his approval they started to walk pass Naruto, ignoring him as if he wasn't even there in the first place.

Naruto started murmuring to himself while crying due to the pain he was experiencing.

"Why they beat me, I don't do nothing to them!"

Naruto soon became unconscious.

* * *

><p><p>

When Naruto woke up he eventually realized that he wasn't in Konoha anymore.

He was surrounded by trees and nature.

When he found a path, he followed it hoping to find someone that would tell him what was going on.

He eventually reached a small pond that was connected to a small waterfall along with several smaller creeks branching out from the pond.

He then realized that he was being watched by a woman with red hair and purple eyes. When the woman realized that he saw her, she ran towards him.

Naruto soon found himself in a tight hug. Naruto began to gather enough courage to ask the woman who she was and why she was hugging him.

When he did manage get a good look at the woman, she looked at him with tear streaked face. But what Naruto found unusual was that instead of a angry expression he though she'll have.

She had a face that had one of the biggest smiles of that he had every seen on it. Naruto was confused to why that woman was treating him that way.

"Who you?" He finally managed to ask her.

"Naruto," the woman said with a forced voice, "I'm your Mommy."

Naruto was amazed! He actually had a mother.

"Really! You no lie right? People say mommy and daddy left me because they no like me!" cried out Naruto while he was crying at the fact he could have a mom.

"Naruto, I'm so happy that I finally get to meet you! Now tell Mommy what happened when I wasn't there." said Kushina who was letting Naruto sit on her lap, so that he could tell her all that happened when she couldn't be there for him.

* * *

><p><p>

After Kushina heard all of the things that happened to Naruto.

She was angry at the fact Naruto wasn't being treated like the her Minato wanted him to be treated like.

Instead he was being treated as the Kyubi No Yoko Reincarnate.

"When I get out of here, the old man is going to get a beating! What was he thinking announcing the fact that he was a Jinchuriki but not his heritage."

While Kushina was lost in though about how was going to take revenge on all those people who were being mean to Naruto; Naruto was looking at her face and all the expressions that she was showing every couple seconds.

When she realized that Naruto was staring at her she snapped out of her scheming.

"Naruto, Can you tell me what you know so that I'll know what to teach you?" Kushina asked.

After Naruto told her all the things that he knew how to do, Kushina was shocked at the fact her son didn't even know how to take care of himself properly.

"Why didn't the people at the orphanage teach you Naruto?" Kushina finally managing to ask when she calmed down enough.

"Because they said demons shouldn't learn human things!" Naruto exclaimed with a sad look in his eyes.

Now officially Kushina was mad beyond belief it was already enough that they starved her child and beat him but now they were denying him education claiming that he was a demon and that he shouldn't be taught.

Kushina started to realize how much time was passing while Naruto was in his mindscape.

"Naruto when you go to sleep, can you come back here every time?" Kushina asked Naruto calmly.

"Ok.. but how Mommy?"

"It's simple Naruto, you just have to think of going here. Ok?"

"Ok Mommy. Bye-bye!" exclaimed Naruto happily.

* * *

><p><p>

That night when Naruto went to sleep, he appeared in place he was last at.

When he saw his mom he ran towards her and gave her a hug.

"Naruto whats wrong dear?"

"I though you no real! Dream!" cried Naruto.

Kushina smiled a sad smile at the though that it wasn't the first time Naruto had dreams of a mother to take care of him.

"Don't worry I won't leave you Naruto"

Naruto looked up. He dried his tears so that he could listen to what his mom was going to tell him.

"Naruto we're in your mind right now. So that means even though I'm not real outside."

" I'll always be inside here..." Kushina said while pointing to his head and his heart.

* * *

><p><p>

Whenever he would ask the old man with the funny hat came he would ask why those people hated him, the old man's eyes would harden whenever he asked so he stopped trying to figure out why. He didn't want to make the the old man dislike him when he was already so nice to him... But still, Naruto would always try to believe and forgive the people like the old man said... It never made the pain any easier to handle though...

But now, He had his kaa-san, the town's people wouldn't matter to him anymore. He would do the things his kaa-san would tell him to do without caring about everybody else. Naruto was slightly sad at the fact he would have to keep this secret from the man with the funny hat but his own kaa-san had asked him so he would do it...

* * *

><p><p>

Sorry if my 3 year old Naruto speaking is really annoying and all. I couldn't really figure out how a kid like him would behave. So since its so annoying and takes way too much time to simplify what I would have written so as soon as he goes on to four he's gonna be speaking normally. I think I'm gonna make him idolize Itachi and understand him but I'm not sure whether or not to do that... The funny thing is that I've got a couple endings thought out but the middle is pretty much making it up as I go along. I can't really take me making Naruto speech patterns so ugg... so I'll just write a extra long chapter next to compensate.


	3. A Chance Encounter

This is the response to pokemaster12's challenge well at least I think it is because he removed it from his bio after I wrote it... And I didn't even copy down the challenge so now I'm kind of lost of how powerful to make him but oh well...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but yet the idea still wasn't mine in the first place...

**Note:** This is not edited yet so it could magically change without you knowing. Changed some parts to make it flow better and added and took things out to have it make more sense later on.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"Jutsu Japanese vers.(English vers.)"

* * *

><p><em><strong>In Naruto's Mindscape...<strong>_

Naruto and Kushina were in an empty field of grass. Naruto was sitting down looking at his mother, patiently waiting for his mom to speak... Well as patient as a 4 year old could be...

"Alright Naruto, If you're going survive in the ninja world, you'll have to learn how to use chakra," said Kushina, "Chakra is basically the molding of physical and mental energy."

Naruto raised his hand with a confused expression. "So does that mean we can't get more of this... c-cha-tra.. cha-kra..?"

"No, Naruto your chakra reserves grow when you train and learn." said Kushina.

"Then I'm going to train and learn as much as I can!" exclaimed Naruto. Kushina chuckled at Naruto's show of enthusiasm.

"Ok Naruto, I want you to sit there and try to feel your chakra inside your body. And since your inside your mindscape it should be easier than doing it outside. Try to feel a ball of warmth inside your body." Kushina said.

Naruto then shifted his body into a comfortable position and closed his eyes. He steady his breathing and focused on what his mother told him to do. As he sat there he began to grow scared of not being able to find it. Naruto had no idea how much time had pasted but he had finally felt traces of heat and was anxious to find his chakra. He soon had a warm feeling in his stomach area. He opened up his eyes and jumped up and down excitedly.

"I found it! I found it!" yelled Naruto loudly.

Kushina smiled widely. "Good job Naruto! Alright then calm down or else I won't teach you this..." said Kushina

Naruto calmed down instantly and sat down. "We typically use our chakra using things called jutsus," said Kushina, "And using a jutsu requires these things called hand seals."

Kushina then went through the hand seals with Naruto making sure he had done everyone of them perfectly. "I want you to practice making those hand seals at least a couple of hours every day. I'm going to test you to see if you can make all of then within a time limit every week. Got it Naruto?" asked Kushina.

Naruto scrunched his face it. "How fast do I have to do it this week?"

Kushina though about it for a second. "You have to do all 12 hand signs within 20 seconds this week and I'm going to take of a second every couple weeks afterward."

Naruto thought that that was fair so he nodded his head. "So what are we doing next mommy?"

"Naruto can you feel your chakra?" asked Kushina.

Naruto nodded. Kushina closed her eyes for a couple seconds and a huge tree grew out of the ground beside her. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Whoa! It's as big as Mt. Hokage!" exclaimed the Naruto loudly.

"Yep and you're going to climb it." Kushina exclaimed loudly.

"Psshh, that's easy," said Naruto brimming with confidence, "I could do it in my sleep."

"Really? Because you'll have to climb it without using your hands." said Kushina with a large grin having tricked her son.

"Oh." said Naruto as he gazed at the tree. Realizing for the first time how huge it actually was.

"How do I do that?" he asked still looking in awe at the giant tree.

" I'll show you," she said "Now to do this you must concentrate your chakra into your feet." After she did this she took a step on the tree and walked up like normal.

"Cool!" said Naruto, eyes gleaming. "Here" Kushina said tossing him a kunai, "I want you to use this to mark how high you can climb."

"How's this going to help me get stronger?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well it's to teach you how to control your chakra. Ok?" his mom said.

"Alright..." Naruto said uncertainly.

"Good now I have to go do something" Kushina said walking back into the woods.

"Wait! Where are you going?" yelled Naruto worriedly.

"Don't worry, if you ever need me you just have to call. I'll be watching your training so do your best, ok?"

"Ok." he said confidently. " Good. Now get to training!" she said as she slowly disappeared into the forest. Filled with energy at the thought of his mother watching, Naruto ran at the tree at full speed with the thought of running up all the way on the first try. He took one step up and fell on his head.

"OW!" he said as he got up and massaged his head. One more time he said to himself and ran at the tree but with the same result as before.

How long has it been since I started this training? He thought as he sat looking up at the great tree before him. A day? He asked himself. A week? A month? A year? Frankly he had no idea how long he had been training but he did know one thing: he was moving too slow.

"What am I doing wrong?" he asked himself as tears started to form in his eyes.

Then he remembered when his mother showed him, how calm she was.

That's right if I just stay calm I can do this. He thought. Now focus. Focus. Focus!

* * *

><p>Kushina was getting the next part of the training prepared for Naruto when he completed the tree climbing exercise. A large pond appeared connected to a small stream. Across from the pond was a large training field. A couple dozen training dummy appeared along with large crates of different types of weapons that she had used in her life. "Alright then" she said out loud, "That should be enough stuff for today." She then headed back to where she left Naruto to check on his progress. As she arrived at the place she had left Naruto she stood in the shadows observing Naruto. He was already half way up the tree. Kushina was amazed at how fast Naruto had learned to control his chakra.<p>

_'Maybe he really is a genius like his father...' _

Kushina watched as Naruto managed to get all the way up the tree and lay down in exhaustion. Kushina then walked towards him only to find out that he had fallen asleep. She then sat down and laid his head upon her lap. Kushina then began stroking Naruto's hair. A while later Naruto began to open his eyes. He reached up to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. Looking up he saw his mother stroking his hair. He then smiled. "Did you see what I just did!" he exclaimed loudly. Kushina smiled. "I did. You remind me so much like your father... He was called a genius by a lot of people you know." Naruto's face scrunched in concentration. "Who is my dad?"

Kushina was once again reminded of how much the Sarutobi had kept from Naruto. Pulling Naruto up into a sitting position, she then placed her hand onto his shoulders. "You, Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, is the one and only son of Uzumaki Kushina and the Fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato." Naruto's eyes widen as he realized how powerful his father was. Naruto began jumping up and down in excitement. Kushina started chuckling. "Come on Naruto lets keep training." Kushina said standing up. Reaching out a hand towards Naruto she smiled. "Come on Naruto! I'll train you to become so strong that they'll regret treating you like that for all those years.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Year Later...<strong>_

Naruto got up at five and began his usual warmup exercises. After finishing up 500 of sit-ups, pushups, and other various exercises he ran 20 laps around his secret training ground. He then then created a couple hundred clones. His clones then split up and went to work after all they were his clones and knew what he wanted them to do. Some began forming hand signs and some took out brushes and paper and started working on fuuinjutsu. "Remember if any of you figure out something new dispel so that the others will know it."

Naruto then put his hands into a ram seal once more and created 10 more shadow clones. "Put on some henges" Naruto commanded as he henged into his most well used disguise. A young nondescript man with brown hair and eyes. His face was easily forgettable and common. When the rest of the clones had chosen their disguises he ordered 6 of them to scout out the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan's home and get their patrol routes so that he could sneak in at night and get into their libraries to see if they had any interesting jutsus. He then had two of them go out to buy food and other necessities. The last one was to go buy ninja supplies and clothing along with some chakra paper so that he could find his nature affinity.

After working on chakra control and various other things for a year he was finally ready to discover his legacy.

Naruto then shunshined to the back of hokage mountain. When he arrived he began walking around looking for the Namikaze estate. '_Naruto it should be around here... Maybe the third placed a large-scale genjutsu on it?' _

'_He might have...'_

Naruto placed his fingers into the ram sign and stopped his chakra flow. "Kai!" the image in front of him distorted slightly and the trees faded away. When Naruto looked up he saw a large house with a overgrown yard. Going up to the gate he bite his thumb drawing blood. He drew his thumb across the blood seal upon the gate leaving a trail of blood. Naruto then waited a few second. The gate lit up and opened. The large gate closed behind him as he went in and resealed itself.

He walked past all of the abandoned training grounds and small gardens to the entrance of the house. Entering it he began looking around. There was a thick layer of dust that had settled upon everything other than that everything was untouched. Kushina was quiet at the sight of the house in which her and Minato had lived in look so desolated and dreary. Naruto sighed and created a couple shadow clones to clean the place while he explored. He went up the stairs and looked around. He was in the middle of a large hallway that had around half a dozen or so doors on both sides. He walked down the hallway to a pair of double doors and opened it. Inside he saw things thrown around like somebody was in a hurry to go somewhere. _'This was my room along with your father... Naruto, Go through the door on the right. The red one.'_

Naruto opened the door to see a medium sized room that was converted into a nursery. There was a crib in the corner that had several stuffed animals in it. Walking slowly to the crib he saw several stuffed toads and a teddy bear. _'Is this... supposed to be... my room?' _He asked tearfully as he picked up the teddy bear disregarding the toads entirely. _'It is Naruto. And it still is your room. Sure you may have grown out of the crib already... or not' _ Brushing all the dust of the teddy bear, his eyebrow began twitching. _'I AM NOT SHORT!' _He yelled in his head indignantly. He huffed out at her remark. Naruto could hear her giggle at him in his head, _'Sorry Naru-kun I just couldn't help it.' _Naruto just shook his head and left the room.

Naruto opened the door to see a large training room with two doors on the opposite wall. The training room had dozens of training dummies and several different types of weapons lined the walls. The wall farthest to him was a large glass cabinet display the special three prong kunais that were used to use the Hiraishin. "Are those the kunais that dad used for that technique?" Naruto asked out loud as he walked towards one of the doors across the room. _'They are... He should have left a scroll on it in the library along with the Rasengan. You know its not complete yet... He wanted to add nature chakra to it. Maybe you could finish it Naruto." _

_'I will... And I will make him proud of me.'_

_'Naruto you already are... Being such a amazing ninja at such a young age. If only he could see you now...' _Kushina then tailed off thinking of her deceased husband.

Naruto then opened one of the doors revealing a large library that was enlarged with fuuinjutsu. As he walked down the rows of shelves he examined the labels. The scrolls were sorted by ranks starting from the lower ranks till the S-rank jutsus. Then there were several bookshelves just for fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu. Next to the last bookshelf was a bookcase filled with the scrolls with the instructions for the Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu. There were also scrolls filled with notes on unfinished jutsus and seals the the fourth hadn't managed to finish before his early demise.

Naruto created several shadow clones to read the scrolls except for the last shelf. He though that it would be disrespectful to his father if he had used shadow clone to read and memorize his father's signature techniques. Picking a few scroll he left the room to let his clones read and try to memorize some new jutsus. Opening the next door to find a large study was a huge amount supplies to practice Fuuinjutsu. On the side of the room were large bookcases that had maps and books upon Konoha and the other nations.

_'Hey Kaa-san?'_

_'Yes Naruto"_

_'Is this the place where Tou-san did all of his Hokage work?'_

_Kushina thought for a moment. 'I think this is where all the stuff he had to kept away from everybody else. I think its because he's gone that the seal to keep everybody out stopped working.'_

Naruto then went to the bookshelf and took down a random book. Flipping though the book he closed it realizing that all these were some outdated logs of the village finances. Placing it back into the shelve he picked up a dark green book that was upon the desk. Seeing that it was a book called The Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi, remembering that he was named after the main character, he placed it into his pouch so that he could read it later. Making a note to himself to explore the rest of the office when he had time he left the room and began training.

* * *

><p>As he was doing some kunai practice an influx of information came into his head. He then stopped and pondered what his clones at the Uchiha and Hyuuga compound had seen. The Hyuuga compound's patrol schedules were slightly complicated however they did not use their byakugan when they patrol so it should be easy to break in and get to where their library was located. All the Uchiha had were people guarding the walls of their compounds. <em>'Che! Arrogant idiots!' <em>he thought. Kushina agreed with him and slipped in a small comment that most of them had sticks up their ass. But that some of them were really quite nice... If they weren't being arrogant pricks in the first place that is. After all her best friend is a Uchiha.

When his clones had infiltrated the Uchiha compound and went looking for their clan library; they saw a large group of Uchiha discussing in hush voices and heading towards the Naka Shrine. One of the clones then used a henge to disguise himself as a fly and landed in a small fold upon one of the Uchiha's clothes. They then entered the Main Hall and lifted a mat to reveal a staircase going down. His clone had noted that it the seventh tatami mat from the right. The Uchihas went down the steps into a secret meeting room where a large stone tablet laid in the place of honor. There was a message that was framed above the tablet. It said, "Open your eyes and you will see the truth" seeing that it was hidden in a compound that was home to a famous dojutsu Naruto concluded that it probably meant that you needed a dojutsu to read it.

His clone had witnessed the Uchiha elders have a heated meeting where they complained Konoha in general and how little power they had even though they were one of the founding clans. After the meeting was over the clone had dispelled to inform him of it's find and the rest had remained to find the Uchiha Clan Library. Informing Kushina what his clones had just seen, she told him to remember where the Uchiha's secret meeting room was since it seemed important.

Naruto then threw the rest of the kunais onto the targets and shunshined into an alley near his orphanage. He then snuck into his too-small and dirty room and began meditating waiting for his clones to dispel. After all his clones had finished dispelling and he organized all the new information he had just received, he fell asleep with a headache as usual. Appearing within his mindscape he then sparred against Kushina and got trained by her so that the next day he would have even more for his clones to practice.

After another grueling spar with his mother, Naruto was lying upon Kushina's lap listening to her mother talk about her family. She began talking about her childhood when she lived in Whirlpool and how she was brought to Konoha so that she could become the next container for the nine-tailed fox. She began talking about how she met and married Minato. She then talked about the Uzumaki clan specifically. As she was talking about how her village had met their demise, Naruto interrupted her. "Can we go visit Uzushiogakure one day then? To see it?" he asked softly.

Kushina gave him a small smile. "Of course, why not. While we there we should see if we could find anything left there too."

Naruto then nodded off with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Naruto was holding the piece of chakra paper between his fingers as he watched his cloned practice some of the new jutsus that he had read about yesterday. <em>'So Kaa-san what is the paper for again?' <em>Naruto asked as he stared at the piece of ordinary looking white paper. _'Its to determine what nature your chakra has a __affinity for. If you have fire then the paper will ignite and turn into ash. If you have wind then your paper will split into two. For lightning your paper will crumble, while if you have earth then the paper will turn into dirt and crumble away. And if you have water then the paper will become wet.' _explained Kushina. Deciding to get it over he channeled some of his chakra into it. The paper then split cleanly into two.

_'Wow that's interesting... Wind Nature chakra is really rare in fire country. They only one I know who has this type is Hiruzen's son...'_

Naruto was also amazed but he shrugged it off not caring about it at his age. _'So how do I train them?' _he asked curiously. Kushina pondered this a bit. _'First make some more shadow clones.' _Naruto did just that and waited for her next instructions. _'Now get all of them go get a leaf. After you do that you have to make all of them hold it in their hands and concentrate on it. They must use their chakra to either cut the leaf in half. And remember since you have wind chakra you should try making your chakra as thin as possible.' _

Naruto's clones all found a leaf and got down to training. When one of them made some progress they dispelled letting the other clones make even faster progress. Naruto to out the scroll that he had taken on the Rasengan. Reading it he realized that he had to get some water balloons and rubber balls. Creating a clone to get them, he opened up the scroll on the Hiraishin no Jutsu and began studying the seal. Although he was a natural at fuuinjutsu and was already reaching the half-way point of becoming a seal master, he only understood around half of what the seal was suppose to do.

Taking out a blank scroll and a wooden cylinder container of ink. He opened one side of it to reveal several brushes in different sizes. Flipping the container over he pulled up a small tab that began to fill with ink. Dipping his brush into the ink he began breaking down the seal. "...so this part is suppose to keep the body together as it moves... and this part summons the body?" Naruto mumbled as he worked. _'Good guess Naruto. This technique was based on the reverse summoning technique.' _

Naruto paused his work. _'Thats so cool!. I want to try summoning something __too!' _

Kushina smiled and slightly chuckled. _'Not yet Naruto. You need more experience and chakra before I let you get a summon. Besides your clone is back.'_

Looking back at the clone he took out a storage scroll. He then sealed the basket of water balloons and rubber balls into it. Creating another clone, he had it dispel after giving it to order to dispel in groups of ten. Naruto sat down and began meditating to sort through all the information. As he finished the sun had set and the moon was shining brightly in the skies. Taking out a different storage scroll he unsealed it to show a set of black clothes along with a black cloak. Putting it on he pulled the hood over his head to cover his bright hair. He began leaping through the trees to the Hyuuga estate.

Looking down and making sure that the patrol schedule was still the same he stayed in the shadows as a pair of Hyuuga guards walked pasted. Sneaking past them and jumping over the wall with a chakra-enhanced jump, he landed silently looking around. Seeing that all of the lights were out he slowly walked pasted a closed door and paused, listening at the person's breathing pattern to see if they were really asleep.

After confirming that fact he silently walked past the rest of the doors into the middle of the compound. He slid the door open slowly and slipped in and closed the door behind him. Taking a small flashlight out of his pocket he turned it on and shined it upon the scrolls.

Luckily for him most of them were in orderly shelves. But most of them were the history and the family trees of the Hyuugas. Naruto wasn't interested in some old family history so he walked pasted that and saw a small book selves that contained the Hyuuga's fighting style. He created several clones to copy the scrolls on the Hyuuga taijutsu styles, the byakugan, and some ninjutsu that he hadn't seen before. After sealing all of the now filled scrolls into another storage scroll he placed all the scrolls back into their original positions and snuck back out past a couple Hyuugas who walked past holding a lantern not looking behind them.

Seeing that it was around three or four he decided to go visit the Uchiha compound as well. _'Wait Naruto! Don't! Some of them might be awake already just wait till tomorrow.' _said Kushina loudly. _'Come on whats the point. I bet they don't wake up this early anyway. Since they're born such amazing shinobis already.' _said Naruto confidently. _'Naruto... fine but don't blame me if you get caught.' _

Naruto easily snuck pass the guards at gate and went into a large building that stored the Uchiha's clan library. He then created several clones and had them do the same thing he had done at the Hyuuga clan compound. Standing there waiting for his clones to finish, he didn't see the lone Uchiha who was standing at the door watching in. "What are you doing in the Uchiha compound?" the person said calmly.

Deciding that telling him the truth would be the best, Naruto answered. "Copying down some scrolls..." The person nodded in understanding. "I see..." the person paused at though figuring out what the best course of action would be. "You better hurry though. Most of the others wake up at five."

The person turned around to leave before pausing and turned back around. "What is your name?" he asked.

Naruto placed all the scrolls that he had copied onto a storage scroll and was about to seal them when the question was asked. Stumbling slightly at the fact the Uchiha had asked a person who had broken into their compound for their name. Since Kushina had already cautioned him on not using his father's surname when he was not strong enough to fight against all of the enemies his father had made in the war, he had to use his mother's surname. "Its Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." he said in this weird situation.

The boy's eyes widen slightly, realizing who the boy was, and he nodded back. "Uchiha Itachi. I hope to see around... Naruto-kun." he said leaving for his team meeting forgetting all about the scroll he was going to get to read.

_'Well that was weird...' _Kushina said voicing what both of them were thinking at the same time. _'Wait a second I remember him! He was Mikoto's oldest son...Him and his brother were and probably still are pretty girly though. But he's really young to be a genin though._ Naruto agreed with her and hurriedly sealed the scrolls that he had copied. Naruto had heard about Itachi around town whenever he had gone out or through his clones. He was suppose to be heir of the Uchiha Clan and a genius. Deciding to follow his advice, Naruto left quickly and silently out of the compound. As soon as he had left it, he shunshined back to the orphanage and crept back into his room, falling into deep slumber.

* * *

><p>POP!<p>

The water balloon had finally burst. Naruto was jumping for joy inside however out side he allowed himself to smile widely at this new development. Turning towards Itachi who had looked up from his scroll when he had heard the water balloon pop. A small smile graced his face. "Good job Naruto-kun. See if you had listened to my advice in the beginning you would have finished that step sooner." he said as he placed down the scroll into a pile below his feet showing that he had probably been there for a while. "Shut up Itachi-nii." Naruto said, "I get it now, I'll listen to your advice!" Itachi just chuckled and walked towards Naruto and handed him a bottle of water. Taking it gratefully Naruto began drinking.

Itachi had looked for Naruto about a week after that incident only to see Naruto in a clearing with hundreds of clones practicing. After getting over the fact the there were so many of them there he snuck behind Naruto who was standing there concentrating on a balloon. Deciding to speak up and announce his arrival Itachi did not expect somebody who wasn't trained to react so strongly. Deflecting the kunais and shurikens that were sent towards he stood at a respectable distance ready to dodge anymore attacks.

Seeing that it was a Uchiha, Naruto looked at him suspiciously. Some re-introducing later and some interrogating to which Naruto had sheepishly told him why he was in the compound in the first place. Itachi began a couple afternoons with the young blond whenever he was free from doing missions. Due to Naruto's age and skill he felt as though he and Naruto were similar in a way. Needless to say it began to turn into a fast friendship.

Itachi took a box of chocolate pocky out of his pocket and wordlessly gave it to the blond. Naruto took it and stuck one into his mouth. Eating it he looked up to Itachi. "You know if I didn't know better I would be thinking you would try to get me addicted to these things too." Itachi just smirked. "Who knows Naruto-kun I might just be doing that. You never know. Remember always look underneath whats underneath. Besides I told you that I'll teach you how to use the Uchiha Clan's way of using ninja wire didn't I?"

Naruto nodded rapidly. Itachi then taught Naruto how the Uchihas used metal wires in several different moves. Naruto was lying on the forest floor in exhaustion with several different kinds of large shurikens surrounding him. They were all connected with ninja wire and were controlled by said blond. Itachi stood in front Naruto and tossed a storage scroll down towards him. Naruto reached up and grabbed the scroll. He then sat up and looked at the scroll. Then at Itachi. "Whats this for?" he asked curiously.

"Happy early birthday Naruto. I probably won't see you anyways since you're not going to the festival." Naruto nodded at he opened the scroll and unsealed what was in it. There were a small pile of books along with a dozen boxes of chocolate pocky. Naruto's eyes began tearing up. This was the first time anybody other than the old man, who he learned was the third hokage, had ever given him some thing for his birthday. Rubbing his eyes to get rid of the tears that were forming, he picked up the books to read the titles. After reading the titles he looked back up at Itachi, his eyebrow twitching. "Thank you. I will read these books and learn how to become the perfect Uchiha. I never knew there was a book on how to "Hn.." properly though..." Naruto drawled with an irritated voice. Itachi just smirked. "You did say you wanted to become more like me. Didn't you Naruto or are you going to accuse me of lying?"

Naruto just scowled at him. "See look you almost have the famous Uchiha scowl down. You just need to look more irritated." said Itachi picking up one of the boxes of pocky and began eating. Naruto looked up with an irritated look on his face. "Weren't the pocky MY present Itachi" said Naruto stressing the fact they were his presents and deliberately leaving out the honorific.

Itachi just waved his words off like and reached a hand back into one of his equipment pouch and pulled out a black book and wordlessly handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked down at the book and read the title. A Guide on Escaping Fangirls by Uchiha Itachi. Looking back up Naruto looked at him wide eyed with awe. "You wrote a book! But why did you tell me? And why did you give it to me in the first place! I don't even have any fangirls..."

Itachi looked at him and his smirk grew wider. "Don't worry Naruto you'll understand and be grateful to me one day when you get your own fan girls." Naruto shuddered and scowled one more. But not before Itachi poked his forehead causing him to smile at the familiar action. _'Thats right Naruto you'll understand one day. Fan girls are obsessed with their targets. I mean I remember how I had to beat up all of your father's fangirls since they kept stalking him. And amazingly they kept coming back.' _Kushina said as she snickered at Naruto's gift. Naruto just stayed quiet knowing that if he provoked his mother that explosive temper of hers would just get him in trouble again.

Itachi then went to his scrolls and sealed them all into a storage scroll. Waving good-bye to Naruto he left to the Uchiha Compound where his family was waiting.

* * *

><p>Itachi was jumping from tree to tree as he thought of the young blond. <em>'Why is it <em>_that everybody hates him. Is it just because he is the container of the nine-tailed fox?' _Itachi thought with a small frown on his face. _'But isn't the one holding it back... shouldn't we be grateful to him?' _Itachi's frown grew larger as he thought of this. _'Then why? Why is everybody treating him like this. He didn't have a choice...' _As he came to a conclusion his face changed into one of anger and irritation. _'Fools... Blaming everything that had happened on a young boy who probably doesn't even know why he has all this hatred directed towards him. But... isn't the Uchiha clan worse... The clan... They've disillusioned themselves into thinking like the rest even when we know better...' _

It was at that point that Itachi vowed to help Naruto as much as he can. Even if he had to go against his clan's wishes. But even though he had seen the dark side of the village... he couldn't help but love the place he had called home for all of these years. No matter what he would protect the place and people that he loved...

* * *

><p>Finally decided to make Naruto idolize Itachi! There are going to a couple changes involving the Uchiha massacre to this meeting and Naruto leaving and all of that. I was going to include a scene where they spar but I just realized that I have got no idea how strong Naruto is suppose to be and how I want the jutsu names to be like. Next chapter he would finally be leaving and it'll show the reactions of the town and what happen in Konoha after he leaves. Him leaving would affect a lot of things since the power balance of the five great shinobi villages would have changed since Konoha is the only village to not have a Jinchuriki. And if any one of you have the outline of Pokemaster12's challenge then can you please send it to me? I messaged the guy a month ago too TT-TT.<p>

Not sure what Itachi should address Naruto as... Naruto-kun? Naruto-Otouto? Or just Otouto? Honest I've got no idea so maybe I'll just go eenie meenie moe...


	4. A Rapid Departure

_**HAPPY NEW YEARS! ITS NOW 2012! **_ So what if I'm a bit late... I got lost on the road of life... lol I just caught some geographical errors in it and had to re-write like 2-3 pages. I mean can't have him going to Iwa now, thats suicide.

BTW- Itachi is 10 in this chapter and Naruto is 5. And Itachi is now a chunin.

NOTE – It is not edited yet since I frankly didn't feel like reading it in word format. Changed how the sealing worked.

Disclaimer – Don't own Naruto but hey maybe you do. You just don't know it yet.

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

"Jutsu Japanese vers.(English vers.)"

* * *

><p>The three tomoes were were spinning lazily in his bright red eyes. He blocked a kick that was aimed to his rib with his arms. They shook slightly from the strength behind it. He crouched down quickly surprising his sparring partner then used one of his legs to sweep the young blond's feet off of the ground.<p>

Oomph! The boy landed and he held a kunai to his throat. The blond began to complain and whine at how he was going to beat him next time.

Itachi just smirked and told the young blond to try harder if he wanted to grow stronger. The boy with the red eyes stood up and took a jump back while looking at the younger boy warily.

"Come on Naruto. That can't be all you can do." Itachi said as he deflected some shurikens. All of a sudden he was caught by the ninja wire that was connected to the shurikens and was pulled towards a tree.

Seeing that Itachi was tied to the tree with ninja wire Naruto placed his hands together. He began going through some hand sign, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)", making a ring with his index finger and thumb he placed it over his mouth he blew out a large fireball that completely obliterated the tree in front of him.

Naruto looked towards the wreckage only to see that Itachi wasn't there. Expecting that outcome he began looking around him trying to sense where Itachi had went. _'Naruto below you!'_

"Daton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)!" A hand reached up and grabbed his ankle. Naruto tried to get free but he was dragged into the ground leaving only his head. Itachi popped out of the ground with a smirk. Crouching next to Naruto's head he gave it a light poke. "I win again."

Naruto growled. "I'll win next time just you wait!" he stated loudly while trying to escape the confines of the ground. Itachi chuckled but soon had a serious expression upon his face. "So are you planning to leave soon?"

Freeing himself from the ground Naruto sat down and said with a solemn face, "Yes... Kaa-san said we should leave on the day of the Kyuubi's festival. So that nobody will notice."

A slight frown marred his pale face. "Are you sure about leaving?" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "It seems like a good idea. Beside Kaa-san said so. She doesn't like how barely anybody respected Tou-san's wish."

"I think you're a hero Naruto. And beside I think my Kaa-san thinks so too. Knowing that her best friend was still alive in a way helped her. She has really brightened up these days." Itachi said while reaching into his pouch and pulled up a pair of scrolls. "Here you want to help your Kaa-san write a letter to mine to explain all of this." said Itachi as he hand one of the scrolls to Naruto.

Naruto pulled out a brush and began writing, pausing every so often so that he could make sure that he wrote down everything that Kushina dictated to them properly. Satisfied with his woke he rolled up the scroll and placed a blood seal on it so that only Mikoto would be able to open it. He then handed it to Itachi who just placed it into his pouch.

Itachi then unfurled the scroll that was in his hand and two items appeared within it. Picking up one of the items he hand it to Naruto. "A sword?" Naruto asked skeptically. Itachi just nodded. Naruto inspected the blade in his hand.

It was a was an ornate looking ninjato however it was obviously made for use. The black sheath shone in the bright light. Naruto placed his hand on the white wrappings that were wrapped around the handle and pulled out the blade careful to not cut himself. The blade was a dark red. When he held up the sword, point towards the sky, it reminded him of the Uchiha clan's symbol.

Looking at Itachi with a questioning look. "It was given to me when I became a genin. I've never really used it before and I thought it would help you more. It was given to me as the sign of finally growing up and entering the life of a shinobi. The world is a harsh place after all..."

Naruto nodded in a slight understanding. _'Naruto! Hurry up and thank him for the gift.' _ He stood up quickly and gave Itachi a slight bow and thanked him enthusiastically for the gift. After all no matter how much training he got he was still a child.

Picking up the second item upon the scroll. Itachi held it up. "What's that?" Naruto asked curiously. "It's a camera. You use it to take pictures like these." Itachi said as he showed Naruto a picture of Sasuke. Naruto's face lit up at this new 'toy'. "Its for you Naruto. But do you want to take a picture with me first?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. Itachi began to teach Naruto how to use it before setting up on a timer and posing in front of it. After several pictures were taken Naruto sealed the ninjato into one of scrolls and placed into his back pouch. "Do want to see Sasuke, Naruto? I think he'll want to take a picture with you too." Nodding duo took the trees and rooftops towards a training field near the Uchiha Compound.

They saw a young boy with dark spiky hair that stuck up even more in the back throwing ninja stars towards several targets that were in front of him. His tongue was sticking out in concentration. _'Aww.. Looking he looks so cute concentrating like that" _Kushina thought when she saw this scene. _'Eww...' _Naruto thought slightly put off at his own mother seeing his self proclaimed rival cute.

Taking out the camera Naruto began taking pictures of Sasuke as blackmail material. So that in the future Naruto would be able to blackmail Sasuke into doing things for him or he would give the pictures to the fan girls that Itachi had said Sasuke would get as well.

Itachi had already appeared into front of Sasuke and began adjusting his stance. Seeing that he couldn't really get anymore blackmail material he slid the camera into his pouch and jumped down as well causing Sasuke to jump.

The young boys face grew into a scowl when he saw the blond and he drew Itachi closer to him. "You! What are you doing here? Get away from Itachi-nii!" Naruto began laughing at the display of jealousy Sasuke had displayed. Itachi also began chuckling but told off Sasuke for his behavior against a guest. Sasuke pouted before his face screwed up in determination.

"I challenge you Naruto!" he yelled wanting to finally beat up his rival since Itachi also helped train him. "Again?" Naruto asked somewhat tired at their frequent fights.

"Of course or are you scared!" Hearing that Naruto slid into the stance that Itachi had shown him. Seeing that Naruto had slid into the stance of the Uchiha Intercepting Fist, Sasuke also took the same stance. As though there was an invisible signal, they both began running towards the other at the same time.

Sasuke launched a fist at the blond only for it to be caught. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the stomach causing the dark haired boy to lose his breath.

But Sasuke didn't let this stop him instead he used his other hand to grab the wrist of the hand that had caught his punch earlier.

He used it to launch up his body up to place a kick on the other boy. Only for Naruto to dodge the kick and let go of the fist. Sasuke let go of the other boy's wrist only to find himself on the ground and a fist in front of his face. He scowled and began muttering at the errors that he had made.

Naruto stood up and held a hand towards the boy. He took it and Naruto pulled him up. "I can't believe I lost again..." Sasuke said with his head down.

Itachi who was watching a small distance away saw Sasuke looking discouraged. He walked towards Sasuke and pulled him the side while Naruto just stood there looking unsure of what to do.

* * *

><p>Encouraging Sasuke was easy enough with how much he idolized him. Standing up from his crouching position he looked as his to little brothers, Sasuke and Naruto, quarreling over the results from their recent spar brought a smile to his lips.<p>

Taking out the camera that he had swiped from Naruto earlier he held it up and took a picture. The two of them still hadn't notice that he had taken a picture of their childish fight yet.

They had noticed Itachi looking at them in amusement. They rushed to him looking indignant that he had taken a picture of them arguing like children should. They tried too hard to grow up... But he wasn't one to talk.

Holding up the camera he placed it in the crook of a branch and positioned it. He hurried over to the place where they were waiting for him. The flash went off several times before he was pleased with the pictures.

The two boys walked off together talking excitedly towards their house. The young blond the he had befriended nearly two years ago was to leave and find his own way in life. Hopefully in a village that accepted him for what he was without prejudice.

Soon he heard a loud cry calling for him to hurry up. The corners of his lips bent upwards. A small smile appeared at the scene that was before him.

But how he wished that this moment of bliss would last. But he knew that it wouldn't... with Naruto leaving soon it just can't. But at least with pictures these memories could last.

Lasting much longer than real memories would. Maybe one day they would all meet again. Just three of them once more. With Itachi looking on as the two fought over small things as usual.

But at least for now... He would treasure the moment... when he could just be himself. Without the pressures of being the heir to the Uchiha name. Without the pressures of being forced to become better than everybody else. To feel the suffocating feelings of the high expectations that everybody in the village had forced against him.

And the eyes... The dark eyes that followed him everywhere he went in the village. Analyzing his actions, his behavior, placing all of their hope upon him. Placing an even heavier weight against his shoulders.

But being with people who didn't care for that, other than the fact he was Itachi. Just Itachi without the pressures of the clan. They did not expect him to become anybody other than himself.

It took the pressure of his shoulders just for a little while. However the people who did this were few. His mother and his friend Shisui. And of course the two up and coming ninjas walking excitedly towards the house he had lived in his whole like.

The happy expression on their faces, not yet forced to grow up and realize the world was a sad and cruel place that would rip the weak apart. But at least they would experience a childhood he had never had... at least just for this very moment.

He stopped his thinking. It would be impractical to just stand outside and think about the things he would usually think about anyways.

Itachi went into a slight jog catching up the the two boys who were walking slowly waiting for him. Slowing down he began walking in a slow and steady rhythm.

* * *

><p>The cold air caused goosebumps upon his skin. The tip of a thin brush was slowly going down his skin. The smell of blood filled his nostrils. Naruto didn't move in fear of causing something go wrong. In theory his seal should work, but that was only theory. Now he would be trying it upon himself.<p>

His clone was sitting in front of him and was placing the finishing touches upon the intricate seal upon his entire upper body. The walls surrounding him were completely filled with kanji written in his own blood. The only place that wasn't fill with any kanji was the place that his clone was standing upon. His clone finished the seal by drawing a large spiral upon his upper left chest, marking with the finished seal would be located at.

"It's done Boss" the clone remarked as he lifted the brush away and placed it back into it's case.

"Then let's start."

The clone nodded and began channeling as much chakra as it could into the seal. The seal itself began to glow and move towards the spiral. Naruto gritted his teeth at the pain he felt as the kanji moved through his skin to reach it's destination. With a final burst of light, the process ended. The clone dispelled itself after making sure the seal was completed correctly. Looking down Naruto saw a new tattoo that was now permanently merged to his skin.

If one were to look at it, they would see an elaborate tattoo of an fox with nine tails sitting down regally with the nine tails fanned out in the back. The finely detailed tattoo looked as though it were alive. The gleam in its eye along with the mischievous grin upon his face made it look as though it had a secret that only he knew.

Upon one of the tails, at the very end nearest to the fox. If you look closely you could see it filling up slightly with black. The black represented the chakra that Naruto had channeled into his newest and first tattoo.

After examining it, Naruto began to prepare for his impeding departure from the one place that he had ever known. After all this was one of the first step of many to his carefully planned out departure.

* * *

><p>The full moon shined brightly above Konoha. The silent of the night was broken by the blasting of multicolored fireworks. The clear skies were filled with infrequent flashing of brightly colored lights. The loud sounds of chatter and laughter filled the night. You could practically feel the happy atmosphere amongst the populace.<p>

Most of the ninja population of this particular place were participating in the festival; drinking to all their comrades and families that had fallen and to celebrate the defeat of the Nine-tailed fox by the Yondaime.

If one to think about it, today would be the perfect day to attack the Village Hidden in the Leaf. The day when over 90% of their forces were reduced to a drunken state by the end of the day.

However not everybody was participating in the festivities.

A young former blond now brunette around the age of five was standing in an alleyway looking out towards the large gates of the village.

The boy had on a plain black long sleeved shirt with a raised collar, along with long black pant that were taped down with white ninja tape. His black ninja sandals were beginning to pick out from behind the corner he was hiding himself behind. On his back was the ninjato that Itachi had given him, inside the black harness that he had just bought. Below that however was a large scroll that was roughly two feet long and around half a foot wide.

It contained all of the scrolls he owned, which meant all of the scrolls from the Namikaze library, the scrolls that he had managed to copy from Konoha's public library, and the scrolls that he had copied from the Hyuugas and the Uchihas.

Itachi had also given him scrolls that he had copied from the secret Uchiha library that required the user to have the sharingan to enter and techniques and genjutsus that he had managed to develop.

He had also showed Naruto a technique that was pasted down that allowed something to only be read by somebody who had a sharingan so that he could send letters without fearing that somebody else might intercept them and reading them figuring out where he was.

He wore a small inconspicuous looking backpack on top of the ninjato. In it were storage scrolls that contained nearly all of the things that he owned, mainly his ninja equipment, clothes, food, and some personal items, that were all sealed in separate scrolls that were neatly labeled in small neat kanji.

Naruto peered out into the desolated streets. The two chunins that were suppose to be guarding the gates were unconscious from the amount of alcohol that they had consumed. He crept pass them and ran silently out of the large gates. Their sleep were undisturbed as he ran past.

He left the village gates without any obstacles blocking his way. Since he was a jinchuriki however, they wouldn't let him leave so easily even though he was still a civilian and they technically had no control over him. They would probably send out tracking teams to find him.

He pushed chakra steadily though his legs and he made steady progress jumping though the tree branches towards Kumogakure.

Due to the fact Iwa would kill him due to the large likeness to his father he couldn't go there even though that would be the last place where Konoha would suspect he would go. Kirigakure was still under a bloody reign under the third Mizukage. And Sunagakure was allied with Konoha and if he went there he would be sent back if he ever got caught. So the only choice left would be Kumogakure, The Village Hidden in the Clouds.

The young blond increased his pace. Knowing that he needed to put as much distance as he could between him and Konoha. He kept that pace for a couple hours until he was beginning to run out chakra and was beginning to feel faint.

He was nearing the borders between Hot Spring Country and Fire Country. Knowing that he had to watch out for any groups patrolling the borders he began to set up camp.

Creating quite a couple clones to put up a simple barrier that would alert him if anybody were to pass it, at least a hundred yards away from his current position, and to keep watch while he slept. Unsealing a sleeping bag, he slipped into it and went to sleep after making sure all of the make-up he had placed over his whisker marks were washed off he fell into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>After placing a thin layer of make-up over his whisker marks, he began to pack up camp. Eating a light breakfast of a ration bar and some water, he had his clones remove the seals and bring it back to him so that he could use it again. Creating a couple dozen more shadow clones he scattered them, letting them go into random directions so that if an Inuzuka were to try to track him by scent, they would be hard pressed to find out which was the correct trail.<p>

Setting off at that same pace as before he managed to slip in between the surprisingly light patrol. After managing to get pass the boundaries of fire country into Hot Spring country.

As he left the familiar terrain behind him, it began to sprinkle. It seemed as though the heavens itself were crying for his departure.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Couple Weeks Later...<strong>_

Sarutobi Hiruzen was in one of the biggest battles of his life. He looked at the opponent with a wary eye. However his opponent just wouldn't back down. The two then proceeded glare at the other trying to get the other to concede defeat.

After glaring at his mortal enemy for at least five minutes he closed his eyes let out a sigh. Glaring at his paperwork and hoping it would catch on fire if he stared at it long enough apparently didn't work. After looking at it again the amount of paper work he had seemed to double.

Looking for an distraction he began to look around eagerly. Seeing his crystal ball he had an idea. _'Hmm... haven't seen Naruto in a while... After all of the weird pranks that had happened the week before the festival, it created such a large amount of paperwork that I hadn't had time to go visit him as usual upon his birthday...' _And with that line of thought the Third Hokage activated the jutsu that he invented NOT to spy on the hot springs.

His eyes widen when his crystal ball could find him. Narrowing his eyes he stood up and shunshined to the orphanage that he had placed Naruto in. Knocking upon the door, he let gave the matron a small smile when she opened the door.

"Have you seen Naruto? I would like to speak to him." he asked kindly while inside he was worried about what it meant when his crystal ball couldn't find him within the confines of Konoha.

"Hmmp. That demon brat hasn't been here for months. I kicked him out a long time ago! Good riddance too! With him here terrorizing the children..." She tailed off when the large amount of KI was concentrated on her, making her claw her throat trying to breath.

Cutting off the killing intent Sarutobi signaled to the Anbu following him. "Anbu! Bring her to Ibiki!"

"Hai!" the Anbu said as they came out of hiding to take the frightened woman to the T&I department.

"Inu!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" said an Anbu who had just dropped down in front of the Hokage.

He had on the typical Anbu armor with a white mask that looked like a dog upon his face. His gravity defying hair was even more pronounced when he knelt down before the hokage. One of his knees was on the floor while his right hand in a fist was in front of him.

"Assemble some tracking teams to find Naruto and bring him back!"

"Hai!" said Inu before he disappeared off to assemble some tracking teams.

The Hokage's shoulder sagged slightly after the Anbus left to carry out his commands. He looked up into the skies with a sad look upon his face. _'Have I made a mistake, Minato?' _

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't help the last part I mean in a lot of the fics I read something like that pops up.<strong>

**And so since I've kinda don't have the outline I'll just make my own! In the Canon, Naruto had over four times the amount of chakra as Kakashi(I think...), but he only had half of the Kyuubi's... Karuma's chakra in him so with some common sense... Naruto might have twice the amount of the chakra that he had in the canon. And depending on how this turns out he'll be as strong as Itachi when he left ANBU by the time the Kiri civil war ends. But nothings really solid right now so stuff might change. **

**-Sighs- The road of life was a really nice road... I wonder if I should stay lost on it. Its so shiny and rainbow-y...  
><strong>

Just realized how similar it was to Tsunade's Yin seal. It actually wasn't even based on that but this seal just gives the user more chakra that they had placed into the seal. doesn't heal them or anythings just fills just their chakra capacity. Kinda like a soldier pill just without the side effects.

Note: Finally found the outline


End file.
